korra goes to the olympics
by Druncnian Scytta
Summary: korra and asami go on a trip to see the olympic games (oneshot)


Last year, I got a gold medal in the Epic Gamer Doo Doo Olympics in Doo Doo Discus. In Doo Doo Discus you do not use your hands. Instead, you shove out the doo doo from out of your butt hole as hard as you can. I've suffered many prolapses as a result, but the victory was worth it. This year I plan on getting gold in the 100 Meter Doo Doo, where you have to make a complete doo doo 100 meters long. My strategy for this will be to eat lots of glue so that my doo doo stays together. The only danger with this event is the posibility of running out of doo doo, which is a very sad thing!

Last year, I got a gold medal in the Epic Gamer Doo Doo Olympics in Doo Doo Discus. In Doo Doo Discus you do not use your hands. Instead, you shove out the doo doo from out of your butt hole as hard as you can. I've suffered many prolapses as a result, but the victory was worth it. This year I plan on getting gold in the 100 Meter Doo Doo, where you have to make a complete doo doo 100 meters long. My strategy for this will be to eat lots of glue so that my doo doo stays together. The only danger with this event is the posibility of running out of doo doo, which is a very sad thing!

Last year, I got a gold medal in the Epic Gamer Doo Doo Olympics in Doo Doo Discus. In Doo Doo Discus you do not use your hands. Instead, you shove out the doo doo from out of your butt hole as hard as you can. I've suffered many prolapses as a result, but the victory was worth it. This year I plan on getting gold in the 100 Meter Doo Doo, where you have to make a complete doo doo 100 meters long. My strategy for this will be to eat lots of glue so that my doo doo stays together. The only danger with this event is the posibility of running out of doo doo, which is a very sad thing!

Last year, I got a gold medal in the Epic Gamer Doo Doo Olympics in Doo Doo Discus. In Doo Doo Discus you do not use your hands. Instead, you shove out the doo doo from out of your butt hole as hard as you can. I've suffered many prolapses as a result, but the victory was worth it. This year I plan on getting gold in the 100 Meter Doo Doo, where you have to make a complete doo doo 100 meters long. My strategy for this will be to eat lots of glue so that my doo doo stays together. The only danger with this event is the posibility of running out of doo doo, which is a very sad thing!

Last year, I got a gold medal in the Epic Gamer Doo Doo Olympics in Doo Doo Discus. In Doo Doo Discus you do not use your hands. Instead, you shove out the doo doo from out of your butt hole as hard as you can. I've suffered many prolapses as a result, but the victory was worth it. This year I plan on getting gold in the 100 Meter Doo Doo, where you have to make a complete doo doo 100 meters long. My strategy for this will be to eat lots of glue so that my doo doo stays together. The only danger with this event is the posibility of running out of doo doo, which is a very sad thing!

Last year, I got a gold medal in the Epic Gamer Doo Doo Olympics in Doo Doo Discus. In Doo Doo Discus you do not use your hands. Instead, you shove out the doo doo from out of your butt hole as hard as you can. I've suffered many prolapses as a result, but the victory was worth it. This year I plan on getting gold in the 100 Meter Doo Doo, where you have to make a complete doo doo 100 meters long. My strategy for this will be to eat lots of glue so that my doo doo stays together. The only danger with this event is the posibility of running out of doo doo, which is a very sad thing!

Last year, I got a gold medal in the Epic Gamer Doo Doo Olympics in Doo Doo Discus. In Doo Doo Discus you do not use your hands. Instead, you shove out the doo doo from out of your butt hole as hard as you can. I've suffered many prolapses as a result, but the victory was worth it. This year I plan on getting gold in the 100 Meter Doo Doo, where you have to make a complete doo doo 100 meters long. My strategy for this will be to eat lots of glue so that my doo doo stays together. The only danger with this event is the posibility of running out of doo doo, which is a very sad thing!

Last year, I got a gold medal in the Epic Gamer Doo Doo Olympics in Doo Doo Discus. In Doo Doo Discus you do not use your hands. Instead, you shove out the doo doo from out of your butt hole as hard as you can. I've suffered many prolapses as a result, but the victory was worth it. This year I plan on getting gold in the 100 Meter Doo Doo, where you have to make a complete doo doo 100 meters long. My strategy for this will be to eat lots of glue so that my doo doo stays together. The only danger with this event is the posibility of running out of doo doo, which is a very sad thing!

Last year, I got a gold medal in the Epic Gamer Doo Doo Olympics in Doo Doo Discus. In Doo Doo Discus you do not use your hands. Instead, you shove out the doo doo from out of your butt hole as hard as you can. I've suffered many prolapses as a result, but the victory was worth it. This year I plan on getting gold in the 100 Meter Doo Doo, where you have to make a complete doo doo 100 meters long. My strategy for this will be to eat lots of glue so that my doo doo stays together. The only danger with this event is the posibility of running out of doo doo, which is a very sad thing!

Last year, I got a gold medal in the Epic Gamer Doo Doo Olympics in Doo Doo Discus. In Doo Doo Discus you do not use your hands. Instead, you shove out the doo doo from out of your butt hole as hard as you can. I've suffered many prolapses as a result, but the victory was worth it. This year I plan on getting gold in the 100 Meter Doo Doo, where you have to make a complete doo doo 100 meters long. My strategy for this will be to eat lots of glue so that my doo doo stays together. The only danger with this event is the posibility of running out of doo doo, which is a very sad thing!

Last year, I got a gold medal in the Epic Gamer Doo Doo Olympics in Doo Doo Discus. In Doo Doo Discus you do not use your hands. Instead, you shove out the doo doo from out of your butt hole as hard as you can. I've suffered many prolapses as a result, but the victory was worth it. This year I plan on getting gold in the 100 Meter Doo Doo, where you have to make a complete doo doo 100 meters long. My strategy for this will be to eat lots of glue so that my doo doo stays together. The only danger with this event is the posibility of running out of doo doo, which is a very sad thing!

Last year, I got a gold medal in the Epic Gamer Doo Doo Olympics in Doo Doo Discus. In Doo Doo Discus you do not use your hands. Instead, you shove out the doo doo from out of your butt hole as hard as you can. I've suffered many prolapses as a result, but the victory was worth it. This year I plan on getting gold in the 100 Meter Doo Doo, where you have to make a complete doo doo 100 meters long. My strategy for this will be to eat lots of glue so that my doo doo stays together. The only danger with this event is the posibility of running out of doo doo, which is a very sad thing!

Last year, I got a gold medal in the Epic Gamer Doo Doo Olympics in Doo Doo Discus. In Doo Doo Discus you do not use your hands. Instead, you shove out the doo doo from out of your butt hole as hard as you can. I've suffered many prolapses as a result, but the victory was worth it. This year I plan on getting gold in the 100 Meter Doo Doo, where you have to make a complete doo doo 100 meters long. My strategy for this will be to eat lots of glue so that my doo doo stays together. The only danger with this event is the posibility of running out of doo doo, which is a very sad thing!

Last year, I got a gold medal in the Epic Gamer Doo Doo Olympics in Doo Doo Discus. In Doo Doo Discus you do not use your hands. Instead, you shove out the doo doo from out of your butt hole as hard as you can. I've suffered many prolapses as a result, but the victory was worth it. This year I plan on getting gold in the 100 Meter Doo Doo, where you have to make a complete doo doo 100 meters long. My strategy for this will be to eat lots of glue so that my doo doo stays together. The only danger with this event is the posibility of running out of doo doo, which is a very sad thing!

Last year, I got a gold medal in the Epic Gamer Doo Doo Olympics in Doo Doo Discus. In Doo Doo Discus you do not use your hands. Instead, you shove out the doo doo from out of your butt hole as hard as you can. I've suffered many prolapses as a result, but the victory was worth it. This year I plan on getting gold in the 100 Meter Doo Doo, where you have to make a complete doo doo 100 meters long. My strategy for this will be to eat lots of glue so that my doo doo stays together. The only danger with this event is the posibility of running out of doo doo, which is a very sad thing!

Last year, I got a gold medal in the Epic Gamer Doo Doo Olympics in Doo Doo Discus. In Doo Doo Discus you do not use your hands. Instead, you shove out the doo doo from out of your butt hole as hard as you can. I've suffered many prolapses as a result, but the victory was worth it. This year I plan on getting gold in the 100 Meter Doo Doo, where you have to make a complete doo doo 100 meters long. My strategy for this will be to eat lots of glue so that my doo doo stays together. The only danger with this event is the posibility of running out of doo doo, which is a very sad thing!

Last year, I got a gold medal in the Epic Gamer Doo Doo Olympics in Doo Doo Discus. In Doo Doo Discus you do not use your hands. Instead, you shove out the doo doo from out of your butt hole as hard as you can. I've suffered many prolapses as a result, but the victory was worth it. This year I plan on getting gold in the 100 Meter Doo Doo, where you have to make a complete doo doo 100 meters long. My strategy for this will be to eat lots of glue so that my doo doo stays together. The only danger with this event is the posibility of running out of doo doo, which is a very sad thing!

and then korra got a big fat dilden up her ass lole 2k words


End file.
